The Melancholy of Sister and Brother
by Whispers From The Wind
Summary: Para Hinata, había algo peor que estar cayendo ante las profundidades de un amor unilateral, y eso era estar separada de él. Porque por mucho de que no compartieran sangre, ella sabía, que él nunca la vería, más que como su hermana menor. AU


**Autora-time:** ¡Hola! Recientemente, me encuentro en proceso de reinventar todo, jeje, de modo que tal vez~, la historia que ustedes anteriormente leyeron, tenga "_pocas_" diferencias en cuanto a la original, espero que sea de su agrado, y sin más los dejo.

_**IMPORTANTE SI NO LEES ESTO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**En realidad no pasa nada, pero de todos modos no le quita la relevancia;**_

**Aclaraciones**: Muy bien, como ya todos sabremos, Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los hurtare un rato, y los explotare haciendo que vendan chicles en los semáforos xD.

Este fic es un **AU**, por lo cual no se encuentra en el mundo ninja, ni nada por el estilo.

Habrá un poco de **OCC** por allá y por acá.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hay cuatro cosas de la cuales estoy completa y certeramente segura;_

_Mi padre probablemente nunca me dirija una mirada enorgullecida_, animándome, dándome su total y completo apoyo. Ya que yo jamás he podido cumplir con las expectativas que tiene lo que sería su hija perfecta, mis calificaciones son estables y todo, pero, nunca he tenido la habilidad de ser líder por naturaleza, no soy sobresaliente por deportes, o reconocida por todo el cuerpo estudiantil por ser popular y adulada por todos quienes me llegan a conocer.

No, todo lo contrario, soy distraída, torpe, y fácil de olvidar. Mi existencia no es muy renombrada en boca de todos, bueno, no al menos por mis propios méritos.

Hay otra certeza de la cual soy consciente, algo que a mi pesar, es algo tan absoluto como que mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. _Y eso es que si no fuera por Sasuke, probablemente sería invisible para el resto del mundo._

Sasuke; Es un año mayor que yo. Sus notas son excelentes, su nivel académico es el de un genio, es el miembro estrella de varios clubs como lo son; karate, kendo, y esgrima. Su fisonomía es atractiva y privilegiada; Cabello negro, ojos de la misma tonalidad, tez blanca y pulcra, rostro atractivo, casi como si fuera pulido en mármol. Habla con fluidez cuatro idiomas diferentes, es presidente del consejo estudiantil, los profesores lo respetan y admiran, pese a su enormemente reconocido mal carácter, es asediado por chicas de todas las edades, e inclusive hubo rumores de que las profesoras también lo acosaban.

Es el prospecto perfecto de todo lo que describe un joven con un próspero y brillante futuro.

•••••••••••••••

Un gran esparcimiento de gente dio inicio en cuanto la campana sonó alrededor de todos los pasillos, con mucho cuidado procure que todos mis libros mantuvieran en ecuanimidad y no se resbalaran de mis brazos, mis piernas hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme a mí misma en equilibrio, aguantar el peso extra que se atribuía los pesados tomos de "la filosofía alrededor de la historia" y "Anatomía de los seres vivos Tomo II", eran esa clase de libros que fácilmente podrían catalogarse como un arma para quien lo intentara usar como un balón de futbol americano.

Mi salón, por desgracia, se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Justo y cuando me faltaban siete metros de distancia para alcanzar mi cometido, un par de chicas, pasaron corriendo a mi lado; lo cual no habría sido un gran lio, puesto que inclusive yo misma me he tropezado y caído a causa del aire. No obstante en cuanto yo me derrumbe, mis potenciales e innovadoras armas cayeron conmigo. Las chicas causantes ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de disculparse, ni voltearme a ver, ellas continuaron su camino. Como si yo no existiera.

Bufe agotada, la frecuencia con la que ocurría aquello era intranquilizadoramente alta.

—No deberías darle tanta importancia a las cosas que no la tienen, Hinata—Unas ligeras pero certeras palmaditas se sintieron en mi espalda, acompañado de una sonrisa tan blanquecina que bien podría aparecer en un anuncio de pastas dentales. —Ya sabes, si no llevas un gafete con tu nombre no podrán portarse lindas contigo, para quedar bien con aquel tipo.

Su mano se extendió hacia mí para proporcionarme ayuda. Ayuda que acepte gustosa.

—Gra-gracias Ino. —Una tímida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Anda, Hina, tú sabes perfectamente, que pese a que el profesor Kakashi sea impuntual, no deberíamos darle armas para que nos eche un lio ¿No? —Ino sostuvo mis libros y sus libros en su regazo, y echó a andar junto a mí.

Ino Yamanaka; Era una chica reconocida por todo el plantel educativo, la popularidad debió ser su segundo nombre, su confianza la rodeaba como una capa de auto seguridad incluida y siempre activada. Sus notas eran normales. La belleza que destilaba con ese largo cabello rubio, ojos celestes, y piel bronceada podría adquirir rápidamente un trabajo como modelo. Poseía un carácter muy fuerte, divertida, y carismática. Y ella, había sido mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Otro pequeño detalle que se podría atribuir, era, que ella era capitana del equipo de voleibol.

—Ya estamos en la mitad de la preparatoria. —Se detuvo justo frente a nuestro salón con una gran sonrisa. —Podemos sobrevivir lo que nos falta.

—¡S-si! —Conteste motivada y contagiada ligeramente de su entusiasmo.

—Teniendo tanta entusiasmo juvenil deberían quedarse a limpiar el salón después de clase ¿No lo creen? —Una voz monótona se hizo presente a nuestras espaldas.

—¡¿Y tu quien te crees para darnos ordenes y. . . —La voz enfadada de Ino se acallo por completo ante darse cuenta del dueño de aquella voz. —¡Profesor Kakashi! Yo no. . lo que yo me refería. . es que. .. . . . ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

—¿Yo? Desde hace un par de cuantos; podremos sobrevivir a la preparatoria.—Argumento tranquilamente.

Ino estuvo enamorada por un tiempo de él, pero, la rechazo, argumentando algo sobre ética profesional o cosas similares. Después eso, quedo destrozada y fue a mi casa, en donde lloro por horas, y acepto su primer rechazo amoroso. Yo la reconforte lo mejor que pude, aunque aparte de unas palabras de aliento, y escuchar atentamente sus sentimientos, no pude hacer mucho.

No obstante a pesar de eso, Ino no parecía dejarse intimidar ante su presencia, siempre parecía que más bien, mostraba su lado más orgulloso y altivo frente a él.

—¿Qué hace un profesor llegando tan tarde? —Inquirió de manera tajante Ino.

—Pues, de camino a la escuela me tope ante la sorpresa de que un gatito se hallaba atrapado en lo alto de un árbol.. . . —Comenzó a relatar fervientemente otra de sus poco creíbles escusas por las cuales siempre llegaba retrasado.

Ino a cada segundo que pasa, lucia más exasperada, aunque en el fondo, creo que le sigue teniendo estima a aquel profesor.

—Aunque por otro lado, puedo preguntar lo mismo de ustedes dos. —Argumento con una tranquilidad típica, pero un tono burlón. —Díganme, ¿Cuál es opción favorita? Quedarse a limpiar después de clases el salón, o, ir directo a la dirección por un reporte.

•••••••••••••••

He notado que en los salones hace mucho más calor que en los pasillos.

Aunque a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta tanto el calor, a mí no me incomoda mucho.

—Ese idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a imponernos este castigo, si el llego inclusive más tarde que nosotras? —Se quejó Ino completamente cabreada, limpiando con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

—Ino. .. —La llame nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre Hina? —Por primera vez en los quince minutos que habíamos estado limpiando el salón, ella dejo la escoba a un lado.

—E-estas rompiendo l-la escoba. —Solté sin más, nerviosa ante el posible tornado que se desataría con el estado de ánimo, en ese momento rodeaba a Ino.

—¿Eh? A que te refieres con . . . —Su mirada se centró ante aquel objeto que claramente cómo se notaba, iba a partirse a la mitad en cualquier instante, los ojos de Ino se desorbitaron. —¡Hina! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?

—Bueno. . .yo. . —No sabía exactamente como decirle, que aunque le hubiera puesto un anuncio cono focos fosforescentes, ella no me hubiera hecho caso.

—No importa, no te hubiera prestado atención ¿verdad? —A lo que yo solo atine a asentir, Ino exhalo pesadamente.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

—Ino, la práctica de esta tarde se adelantó. Empezamos en cinco minutos. —Anuncio Anko, la entrenadora del equipo de voleibol, una mujer que se reconocía por sus estrictos estándares.

—Pero, tengo que terminar con mi castigo. —Replico Ino de inmediato.

—No me importa si tienes que tomar té con la mismísima reina, te quiero en cinco minutos en la cancha. —Anko le lanzó una advertencia. —Claro, si quieres continuar siendo la capitana, o al menos, miembro del equipo.

—Esa tipa puede ser tan irritante. — Ino gruño enfadada. Luego volteo a verme incomoda, para después sacudir negativamente su cabeza.

_Debe ser difícil tener que pedírmelo_ pensé, mi amiga no era de la clase que ponían escusas para el trabajo, ella siempre procuraba ayudarme cuando me encontraba en un apuro. Y yo estaba consiente de cuanto amaba el voleibol.

—Anda, ve. —La anime con una sonrisa.

—¡No puedo dejarte hacer todo el trabajo! —Exclamo alarmada.

—No te preocupes, además, ya falta poco para que terminemos.

—Pero. .

—Tienes que ir, no creo q-que quieras darle el gusto de excluirte del gru-grupo a la entrenadora Anko.

Ino se lo pensó por unos instantes, para poco después comenzar a recoger sus cosas a una velocidad increíble.

—¡Gracias! Enserio ¡Gracias Hina! ¡Te prometo que te lo recompensare! —Juro Ino vehemente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del salón.

•••••••••••••••

Me estaba tomando un par de minutos más de los que creía que necesitaba para terminar de limpiar el salón. Un suspiro broto de mis labios, esto era un tanto agotador.

—Tienes un don para meterte en problemas. —Una figura y voz que conocía perfectamente se hallaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. —¿Cuál es la excusa esta vez?

—Llegue tarde a la clase del p-profesor Kakashi.

—¿Aun más tarde que él mismo?

—S-sí.

El silencio s propago en el salón, lo cual considere una señal perfecta para continuar con mi labor, tome nuevamente el pedazo de tela, y seguí limpiando el pizarrón, este en cuestión era en definitiva mucho más alto que mi un metro con sesenta y cinco de estatura. Por más que estiraba mi brazo, no conseguía llegar hasta lo suficientemente alto.

Sentí claramente como el en cuestión de segundos, el pedazo de tela me era arrebatado de las manos.

—Yo lo hago. —Aclaro Sasuke, terminando lo que yo había empezado, con finura.

—Gracias. . . .hermano. —Musite nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo.

_Otra realidad de mi vida es que, Sasuke es mi hermano mayor. . . . _

—Ya te he dicho que solo me llames Sasuke. —Soltó exasperado, como si fuera un discurso que se había encargado de recitar un sinnúmero de veces.

—Lo entiendo. . . Sasuke.

Ante eso, él se tranquilizó y volvió a su siempre frio semblante.

_. . . . aunque no lo sea sanguíneamente, pero esto, nunca debe saberlo él._

—Tenemos que irnos. Es tu turno de hacer la cena. —Sasuke ya estaba aguardándome fuera del salón cargando mis cosas.

—No es n-necesario y-yo puedo cargarlas, por mi m-misma. —Declare.

El simplemente, volteo a verme por una fracción de segundos, para después mostrar lo que sería un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Más te vale hacer algo que valga la pena. —Sin más comenzó a caminar, teniendo la seguridad de que yo lo seguiría, y así fue.

Porque algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, ni en mis sueños más locos, y es que yo formo parte de las chicas de esta escuela, más que nada por una razón en concreto, yo, al igual que ellas; _Estoy enamorada de Sasuke Hyuga_.

.

Continuara . . . . . . .. .

.

.

Finalmente he terminado el primer capítulo de lo que sería una renovada historia de The Melancholy of Sister and Brother. . .

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Dejen sus comentarios al respecto, estaré gustosa de leerlos!


End file.
